The Miz's Legacy
by McMahon Lover
Summary: Mike Mizanin is a WWE Superstar and has won multi-championships in the WWE and he is the Triple Crown Winner. He is married to Kayla McMahon for twelve years and there are the proud parents of four children, Michael Jr. Gabriel, Vicky, and Kathy.
1. Backstory

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that will be appearing in this story, and that includes the McMahon's family. They all belong to themselves or the WWE.

Author Notes: I have decided to repost this story, and it is now called Miz's Legacy, with the current storyline. I made several changes to the backstory for this story. I do own several characters that will be appearing in this story, and that include all the Mizanin's children and other children.

Changes: Stephanie is not married to Paul "Triple H" Leveque in this story. Stephanie does have one daughter name Aurora.

Backstory

Kayla McMahon met her future husband Mike Mizanin in business class while attending Boston University with her twin brother Vincent. She and Mike hit it off immediately and they start hangs out together, and soon they began dating. Their relationship slowly blossoms beautifully. Vincent was happy for his sister, but did his brotherly duty, and warns Mike do not hurt her or I will hurt you and Mike understood that perfectly. Her parents were happy for their daughter Kayla and that she had someone who was far better than the conceited jerk that she was dating before she went off to college, but they were happy when she dumped him before leaving. Stephanie definitely approves of Mike after meeting him. Vince warns Mike too not to hurt his daughter or face the consequence. Mike got the message quickly. Mike's family love Kayla and adore her too.

Four years later, Vincent, Kayla, and Mike graduated from Boston University, with degrees, Vincent and Mike had a business degree, while Kayla had a degree in communications and writing. Vince hires Mike to work for the company. Kayla worked in the Creative Writing Department with Stephanie. Vincent work in account department and merchandise. Kayla did not carve the spotlight like Vince, Shane, Stephanie, and Vincent. She is more like her mom she loved worked behind the curtain and camera.

She learns everything that she could from Stephanie, Linda, and Vince and absorbs it all. Mike wants to spend the rest of his life as Kayla's husband but first, he needed to ask Vince for her hand. He spoke with him and told him that he is in love with Kayla and wants to spend the rest of his life with her. He asks him for her hand. Of course, Vince made his sweats a little before giving him bless, and permission they shook hands.

On July 4, 2003, Mike and Kayla watch the firework display over the Long Island Sound, and afterward, he pops the question to her and of course, she immediately accepts his proposal of marriage. After accepting, the marriage proposes they had made love and two hours later, they were enjoying the afterglow. Kayla admires her engagement ring and then falls asleep happy.

The next day Kayla and Mike head over to his parents and then announced to them they were engaged to be marrying. Both George and Abbey were happy for them and their pending marriage. They spent some time with them before leaving and heading over to Kayla's parents. When they arrive there at her parent's house and Vince let them in. They went into the living room where Linda was, and then Kayla told them that she and Mike were engaged. Vince and Linda were so happy to hug both of them and soon the wedding planning began.

One year later, on Friday, August 27, 2004, Mike and Kayla tied the knot in a beautiful summertime wedding just one day after Kayla's parents celebrating their 38th wedding anniversary. After their wedding, everyone had to the reception before Mike and Kayla went on their honeymoon.

Mike and Kayla began their journey as husband and wife and then they went on their honeymoon to the Bahamas, for two and half weeks and they had a fabulous time there before returning home. Once they return from their honeymoon, Vincent was able to convince his brother in law into becoming a wrestler, and Vincent training him with help from some of the greatest legends in the WWE. Mike had a tryout the match for his father in law and Vince immediate signing him to a contract. He then began to wrestle in Ohio Valley Wrestling an affiliated for the WWE and dark matches too. In March 2006, Mike creates the character the Miz and then made his debut on SmackDown.

In January 2007, Kayla announced that she and Mike were expected their first child in September. Everyone was excited about their pending birth in September. Nine months later on Sunday, September 9, 2007, after 38 and half hours of labor, she gave birth to a bouncing baby boy who weighs in at 6 lbs. and 9 oz. He was named Michael Gregory Jr. after his daddy. Both families were happy that little Michael was finally here, both Mike and Kayla enjoy being parents to little Michael. Mike's wrestling career continues to blossom.

In July of 2008, Kayla found out that she was pregnant again and Mike was thrilled about another addition to their family. Nine months later, on Tuesday, March 24, 2009, after 36 hours of labor Kayla gave birth to another bouncing baby boy who weighs in at 6lbs. They named him Gabriel Michael Mizanin. Five months later, in August changes were being made at the WWE Corporate Headquarters Kayla was promoted to the Executive Vice President of Creative Writing because Stephanie was being appointed as COO of the WWE because Linda was resigned as CEO to run for the US Senate in Connecticut.

At WrestleMania XXVI Miz and Vincent, retain their Unified Tag Team Title over John Morrison and R-Truth. At Extreme Rules on April 25, 2010, Miz and Vincent lost to The Hart Dynasty, which per the match stipulation gifted them a tag team title opportunity, which they would receive the following night on RAW, in which Big Show helped the Hart Dynasty by knocked the Miz because he and Vincent to lost the titles. One month later Mike's character Miz had a tumultuous relationship with Daniel Bryan who was eliminated from NXT on May 11, 2010. The followed week on RAW Bryan returned to attack The Miz.

Miz lost the WWE United States Title to Bret Hart on May 17, 2010. One month later, Miz regained the WWE United States title after defeating John Morrison, R-Truth, and Zack Ryder in a fatal four-way to win the title. On July 18, 2010, at Money in the Bank pay-per, view event The Miz won the Money in the Bank ladder match to win a contract for a WWE Championship match over the next year. Over the two months, Miz attempted to cash in his money in the bank contract on WWE Champion Sheamus but was stopped. Bryan returned to the WWE and Miz tacked him and the began rivalry between two.

Miz losing the WWE United States Title to Bryan at the Night of Champions event in September. On November 22, 2010 episode of RAW, Miz cashed in his money in the bank contract following a successful WWE Championship defense by Randy Orton against Wade Barrett to become the new WWE Champion. At WrestleMania XXVII on April 3, 2011, Miz successfully defended the WWE Championship against John Cena following interference from the Rock, who then attacked miss afterward. After WrestleMania Kayla announced that she is pregnant again for the third time and the baby is due in December.

Nine months later, on December 1, 2011, after 39 and half hours of labor Kayla gave birth to their first daughter who weighs in at 6lbs. 10oz. Oz. She was named Victoria Evelyn Mizanin.

Two years later in February 2013, Kayla once again announced she was pregnant again and this fourth child was due in October and of course everyone was happy to include Vicky. Nine months later, on Thursday, October 3, 2013, after 37 and half hours of labor Kayla gave birth to another baby girl, who weighs in at 6lbs. 12 oz. in addition she was Katherina Alexandria Mizanin. After Kathy birth, Kayla told Mike no more children and he says, "okay four is definitely enough for us."


	2. Prologue

Prologue

On the first SmackDown, live of 2017, Mike's Character the Miz lost the Intercontinental title in controversy fashion when the referee did not disqualification him after he'd low blow Ambrose. After Smackdown Talking Smack was on the WWE Network, and Mike's character the Miz appears and went on rant toward Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan about what had happens in his Intercontinental title match where he should had been DQ'd after he low blow Ambrose but he wasn't.

Bryan told him that doesn't want to give any opportunities to other superstar because his not as good as them. Mike explode and telling him that I am the best at what I do, you goat face troll. You gave out title shot like there was candy, and the last time I look, you have to earn title shot by winning a #1 contender match or non-title match. You have been plotting against me since I was drafts to Smackdown. He continues his tirade as the curse words were beep out that he was saying. He drops he mic and storms off the set, leaving Renee Young and Daniel Bryan sitting there.

One week later, SmackDown Live Jan,10, 2017, Mike's character Miz, appearance on Ambrose Asylum where he tells Ambrose that he taints the title everyday he hold it. He then goes on to announce himself for the Royal Rumble match too. Then he threatens legal action against him if he doesn't hand over the title, instead Ambrose blindsiding him and nails him with title and then leaves.

One week later, Smackdown Live Jan. 17, 2017, Mike's character, had a ring segment with Shane McMahon, John Cena and WWE Champion AJ Styles, and he cut a promo about main event WrestleMania and then walking out with WWE Champion and Intercontinental title. AJ warns Miz to stay away from the title and the Chamber match. Miz looks at him and say that you have no saying there. Miz goes on and says, "While AJ was in Japan growing his hair to looks like the world next top Soccer mom, he was beating up John Cena at WrestleMania before beating up John was cool."

Miz talks about what he's done in the WWE before Styles arrive here. He knows that he is better than Styles. Styles say the last time that they were Memphis he knocked Miz's teeth out. Shane makes AJ Styles vs. The Miz for right now. Shane's music hits and he leave the ring as Smackdown went to commercial. Back from the break and the match is underway. There was back and forth action the match during the match Miz ends up the floor and Styles follow him, then grab him, and throw into Cena who was doing commentary. Cena runs in as the referee calls for the bell. After the bell, Cena chase AJ out of the ring and stand there. Miz come in and attacks him from behind but Cena scoops him for AA. AJ springboard in with forearm nailing Cena.

One week later, SmackDown Live Jan. 24, 2017, Miz wants his rematch for the Intercontinental title in a No DQ match, but of course, Bryan turns him down and makes it a lumberjack match instead. Later on the night, it was time to the main vent Lumberjack match for the Intercontinental title, Miz heads out to the ring and waits and then outcome the superstars that would be surrounding the ring. Dean Ambrose comes out next and then the bell sound it and then they go at it.

The lumberjack being involved in beating down Ambrose and then tosses him back into the ring and Miz hits snap DDT, covers him for two counts. There is more back and forth, actions and then Ambrose goes for the pin but Corbin breaks it up. Everyone hits the ring and began brawling Miz tries to pin Ambrose by roll him up for two. Miz then goes for Skull-Crushing Finale but Ambrose blocks it, then counters and nails Dirty Deeds for the win.

Six nights later, the Royal Rumble PPV Jan 29 2017, Royal Rumble match was going Miz entrant at # 15 and last until the Undertaker eliminate him. Two days later, Smackdown Jan. 31, 2017, Mike's character Miz didn't wrestling on Smackdown but he did commentary during the Ambrose and Styles match.

One week later, Feb. 7, 2017 SmackDown Live Daniel Bryan was in the ring talking when Miz went out and interrupts and they two trade words and then out comes Baron Corbin. He and Corbin trade words now, and then outcomes Ambrose next and he is followed out by AJ Styles and the war of words continues. Bryan announced a fatal four way that start now. Miz tries to talk Corbin into working together but of course Corbin refuse. The match start and they go at it. The back and forth acting in the match continues includes several pins attempts.

Miz had several opportunities to win the match but someone always breaks up the pin. Miz goes for the Skull-crushing finale on Styles but he counters and is on the apron and hits the Phenomenal forearm on Miz but he rolls out of the ring and Corbin comes in and catch Styles with End of days for the win. After the main event Miz along with the other Superstars for Elimination Chamber match, stare at Cena from ringside.

Six nights later Feb. 12, 2017, Elimination Chamber PPV. Miz was wrestling in the main event for the Smackdown WWE Championship inside Chamber, but before that, Kayla was backstage when a brawling broke out between Nikki Bella and Natalya, and then Nikki knocks Natalya right into Kayla McMahon and down she goes, then fans looks shock and they knew that wasn't good. Officials come and separate Nikki bella, Natalya, and then other official check on Kayla and she was not happy. She stood up walks away and heads back to the gorilla position and resume her job.

It was time for Elimination Chamber; WWE Intercontinental Champion Dean Ambrose goes out first. Baron Corbin is next. The Miz's music hits Kayla gave him a kiss and out he went then stares at Chamber and then enters it and his pod then Bray Wyatt is out next and then Styles is out and then WWE Champion John Cena is out last. The bell sound and the match is underway Cena and Styles go at it for a while and then timer counts down and it went off and Ambrose comes in to pop.

Action continues until the next man is and that would be Bray Wyatt then back and forth continues until Baron Corbin was in next and he clean house for a while. The timer countdowns Corbin stand tall wait for the Miz. Miz slowly leaves his pod as Corbin yells at him. Ambrose roll him up eliminated him for the match. Corbin flip out and attacks Ambrose and destroy him and then hits end of days on him as the referee yell at him to leaves and then he does. Miz leaves his pod, covers Ambrose, eliminated him from the match next. Miz worked over Wyatt, Cena and Styles for a while, Wyatt grabs him but Miz counter and nail Skull-Crushing finale on him.

Miz climbs up to the top and leaps off with crossbody block on Cena but he rolls through, lifts him for the AA, nails it, and covers him for the pin. Miz was eliminated. He leaving the Chamber reject that he didn't win the WWE Title. Two days later, it was Valentine Day Mike and Kayla, celebrate.

One week later SmackDown Feb. 21, 2017 Miz cuts a promo about the battle royal for the WWE Title shot. Kayla watched one of her good friend Natalya cut a promo about Nikki Bella. She rips Nikki mention John Cena and calls her fraud. Natalya says, "She's going to expose Nikki tonight, and show why she is just a cheap Natalya knock off." Kayla laughs from her usual spot in the gorilla position. Later on during SmackDown Kayla show Renee Young interviewing Nikki Bella and she cut a promo and say Natalya will be known as the Broken Hart after tonight, and walks off.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and out goes Nikki Bella back to commercial during her entrance. Back from the break and Kayla; show the fans a video of Nikki Bella and Natalya's feud. After that video Natalya's music hits and Kayla says, "Nattie I have your back tonight." She smiles at her, then goes out, and makes her way to the ring. The bell sound and they began brawling and Nikki had the early advantage until Natalya turns it around and begun unloads on her.

The match spill out of the ring onto the floor and the match continues and meanwhile, Kayla was backstage watched the match and waiting to go out and distract Nikki. They fought into the crowd and Natalya taunts Nikki with "you can't see me." They continue the fight and back to the production area then backstage and Nikki slam Natalya head into mirror and covers her for two. They fights back to the stage and Nikki tackles her and then covers her again for two. Natalya drops her on the ramp goes for the Sharpshooter but Nikki counters and locks in her version of the STF that she calls the fearless lock.

Kayla walks out to the stage, distracting Nikki and Natalya takes advantage, rolls her up, and uses the tight for the win. After the match, Natalya taunts her as she walks backstage. Nikki recovery and goes backstage and she looks at Kayla McMahon who stare back at her, and she walk off. Kayla looks back at the monitor and sees John Cena get his mixed reaction and back to commercials. Back from the break and the other superstars were in the ring and then Miz makes his way out and then AJ Styles is out next and then Ambrose is out last. The bell sound and the match start and everyone is fighting and trying to eliminate other superstars. There was actions everywhere in the match, Miz wait for Cena to get up and nails with the kicks.

Cena ducks the roundhouse kicks and eliminated Miz back to commercials we go with him looking shocked. Back from the break and the actions continues a double suplex on Ambrose and AJ by Cena. Corbin catches him in End of days. Ambrose eliminates Corbin and his is not happy. Cena gets up and Miz reenter the ring, and toss Cena out. Cena has been eliminated. Cena runs back in but Miz retreats t to the floor. The referees back Cena out of the ring and but he's upset. Miz looks on from the crowd.


	3. SmackDown Feb 28, 2017

Author Notes: sorry that I haven't post on this story but I been busy trying to updates my others stories.

WWE Smackdown live was at the XCEL Energy Center, in St. Paul Minnesota. Mauro Ranallo welcomes the fans at home who are watching on the USA Network and he is joins by JBL, Tom Phillips and David Otunga on commentary. Right to the ring we go and the music hits and outcomes the Miz. He makes his way to the ring and then enters it and picks up the mic. Miz welcomes the fans to Miz TV and gets right down to business by introducing his guest tonight, John Cena.

Outcome John Cena to his usual mixed reaction as Kayla watched on backstage. Cena hits the ring and Miz calls for his mic to be cuts. He doesn't want Cena speaking unless allowed. Miz says, "This is a special edition of Miz TV. He has 10 years of frustration to get off his chest. Cena has cost him countless opportunities."

Miz goes on and brings up WrestleMania 33 being right around the corner. He says, "There was a time when he headlined WrestleMania and beat John Cena but what did Cena do two weeks later? He found a way to manipulate the most important part of anyone's career, turning it into nothing."

Miz accuses Cena of being jealous of him for lots of reasons. He says, "He's not the only one seeing through it anymore peoples are starting to see how Cena is a hypocrite."

Miz mentions how Cena railed the Rock for doing Hollywood stuff but now he's doing the same thing. A "you sold out" chant starts up now. Miz goes on and says, "Cena isn't Super Cena anymore, he's barely Decent Cena." Dueling chant for Cena now. Miz goes on and says, "How Cena even stole the spotlight from Ric Flair."

Miz allowed Cena to speak now. Cena says, "Miz finally gets the chance to go toe and toe with him but that's the best he has." He says, "If he was really pulling the strings at WWE, he wouldn't be standing in a ring with Miz this close to WrestleMania, he'd be standing in the ring with Undertaker." Fans pop.

Cena goes on and rip Miz, saying he tried to bootleg the Rock electricity; he stole Ric Flair's figure four, Daniel Bryan's offense and personality.

Miz says, "Please Bryan has no personality."

Cena says, "Miz has been reduced to stealing what AJ Styles has been saying for months."

He says, "Miz has no idea who he's, he's a dude dressed up as a dude playing another dude."

He says, "John I know exactly who I am. I am the Miz and I am Awesome."

Cena goes on and fans start chanting his name. Cena tells Miz not to bring to knife to a gunfight the next time they talk because Miz isn't the Undertaker but if he presses Cena again, he will be a dead man. Cena goes to leaves but the music hits he stops, and Kayla McMahon walks out to the stage. The fans were cheers.

"Oh my god, it Kayla McMahon the Executive Vice President of WWE," Mauro said.

"And Mauro the wife of the Miz, mother of his children," JBL said.

Kayla makes her way to the ring and then walks up the steps to the apron of the ring, where Miz opens the ropes for her and she steps through the opens the ropes and into the ring with her husband and their good friend John Cena. She kisses him on the lips and the fans cheers. He hand her the mic and she looks at Cena.

She walks over to him and says, "Really John, my husband will be a dead, and you will be in prison for killing him. Mark my words."

She looks at him and says, "You John have a problem and it your ego." She called him a control, ego manic freak.

She says, "I've know you since you sign with the WWE back in 2001. You use to be a guy who stuck to his words, but lately I do not know you…"

She jokes on 'the bigger the ego, but the smaller the package.' The fans cheer and chant her name "Kayla" now.

Nikki Bella's music hits and out she comes and the fans bob her. she makes her way to the ring and enters the ring and she try to get in Kayla's face, but Miz step in front of his wife he wasn't going to let slutty Nikki near his wife the mother of his children.

Nikki threaten to breaks Kayla and call her a bitch and the fans her boo again. Kayla step out from behind Mike and gets in Nikki's face and says, "who you are bitch huh… you no good punk ass slut." The fans cheers and chant "slutty Nikki," now.

Kayla says, "at least I have a real chest and my husband here can vouch that it's real and not fake like yours is you silicone skank."

A "Kayla" start up again. As she stare at Nikki Bella. Nikki attacks her and Cena and Miz began fighting, they spill out of the ring as Nikki pound on Kayla as the fans boo her again. Stephanie couldn't take it anymore and rush out to the ring.

"It Stephanie McMahon, Kayla's big sister," JBL said.

She went after Nikki, grab her, and pull her off her sister. Nikki tries to tackle Stephanie who was ready for her and tackle her instead and unloads on her. Officials come out and separate them. The fans were chanting "Stephanie" now. Miz gets back in the ring stood beside his sister in law and they both beg Cena and Nikki to gets back in the ring and fight them. Nikki Bella and John Cena back off as the fans boo.

Officials escorts Cena and Bella backstage while trainers check on Kayla, Miz and Stephanie looks on. Smackdown went back to commercials. During the commercials break trainer help Kayla out of the ring with Mike and Stephanie. They head back up the ramp and then backstage. They took Kayla to the trainer room to be check. Smackdown come back from the break, they show what happen before the break, and then Mauro sends the fans to the back and Renee Young.

"Thanks Mauro. I am standing out of the trainer room where Kayla McMahon is being checks out by the trainer. I can tell you this must both Miz and Stephanie McMahon are not happy about what has happen to Kayla."

Just then, the door opens behind Renee and turns to see who opened the door and Stephanie steps walks out of the trainer room.

"Stephanie how is your baby sister Kayla doing?" Renee asked

Stephanie yells "Nikki you has just the bigger mistake of your pathetic life."

She goes on and says, "As for my sister Renee she is gonna to be alright thanks god. But Nikki will not survive me and my sisterly rafts," walking off. Right back to the ring they go, and for a match.

Mike was yelling at Shane on what had happens to Kayla and Shane listen to his brother in law.

"Mike calm down," Shane said.

"Calm down, Shane my wife your sister was vicious attacks by that silicone skank," he said.

"I know Mike but you need to relax, I will handle it," he said Mike looks at him.

"You better or I will hand it and it will not be pretty for Cena," he said before walking off.

Later on during the show, Mauro sends the fans backstage again, and Renee is in the trainer room now with Kayla McMahon. Kayla took the mic and sent Renee away.

She says, "Nikki you must feel all happy huh, because you finally was on screen with Cena after what five years of dating. All you done is whine about not being able to share the ring with him and have everyone knows that you two are dating. You think that all the fans are dumb. Here is a newsflash for you they are not dumb, because for twelve years they have known that Miz and I have been happily married and we have for four beautiful children. I do not have to flaunting on WWE program that I am married to him."


	4. SmackDown March 7, 2017

WWE Smackdown live was from the Bankers Life Fieldhouse in Indianapolis, Indiana as the WrestleMania 33 continue to heats up as they heads to Orlando Florida. Tonight's Smackdown opens with a video package on WWE title chase and then live shot inside the Bankers Life Fieldhouse. We're live from Indianapolis with Tom Phillips, JBL, Mauro Ranallo and David Otunga.

Kayla sends the fans to the ring as out goes her older brother Smackdown Commissioner Shane McMahon once he finishing his entrance out next was General Manager Daniel Bryan is out. Mike watched on from a locker room with his friends and saw his brother in law Shane welcome everyone for a pop. He listens to what he had to say about the controversy surrounding the WWE Title picture. They goes on and on and then decides to have a #1 contender match between AJ Styles and Randy Orton to crown a new #1 contender for WWE Title.

Kayla sends the fans at home to commercials. Back from the break and she show AJ confront the bosses backstage. They tell him calm down but he's tired of this AJ conspiracy. He goes on and going to make to best of a bad situation and take out Orton. He then says it will be on Shane and Bryan. He's not afraid of little fire, of the Viper. He's certainty not afraid of Bryan and Shane. He walks off.

Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and James Ellsworth had a mic and he cuts a promo and then he introduces Carmella and out she comes. John Cena's music hits but he is a no show, and camera rushes backstage to see Stephanie, Miz, Vincent and the unidentified woman unloads on Cena and Nikki Bella. Stephanie and the unidentified woman toss Nikki to equipment case while Miz and Vincent are destroying Cena. Stephanie and the unidentified woman smash Nikki's face into a mirror just as she smashes Natalya's face weeks back. Bryan come rushes over and attempts to stop them but he was shoving away as they continue to beats on them. Miz and Vincent whip Cena into wall and then stomp away at him while he is down.

"Enough already," Bryan yell at them.

Stephanie looks at him and says, "Shut up Bryan."

Miz says, "This was for my wife Kayla. You Cena and skank Nikki there are truly disrespect to anyone who appreciates true love. You Cena is lairs and his relationship is one of the biggest lies ever. I spend hours every day with my wife because I love her. However, he asks if Cena can say the same thing about skank Nikki."

He nails Cena again and says, "True love doesn't mean asking the other to sign a contract to be your girlfriend." He goes on a about Cena being a lair.

He says, "Cena you finally found someone as money hungry as him. You fake, plastic relationship offends everyone else but that stops now."

Stephanie smacks Nikki in the head, and tells her she an immature little girl who has a silicone chest. You are a whiner, complain, and nag too. And don't ever again touch my sister. They walk off as Bryan calls for help for Nikki and Cena. Kayla had a big smile on her face, she was proud of her husband, sister and twin.

She sends the fans back to commercials. Back from the break and a replay is show of what happens before the break Nikki Bella and John Cena beats down by Stephanie, Miz, Vincent and an unidentified woman. She then shows the announcer team and their talks about what happened before the break.

"That what happens when your touch someone else wife," JBL said.

"Oh, comes on John, John Cena didn't touch Kayla McMahon the wife of Miz," David said.

"Yes, but Nikki did and unfortunately for John Cena he is dating Nikki and he should have known that the McMahon weren't going to let that go," JBL said.

"I have to agree with JBL on this, Nikki Bella shouldn't have touch Kayla McMahon at all. However, she did and she pays for it last week and this week as well. I don't know the McMahons as well as JBL does, but they aren't going to let anyone get away with that," Mauro said.

Mauro sends the fans backstage again to Renee Young who is outside of the trainer room.

"Thanks Mauro, right now I am outside the trainer room where Nikki Bella and John Cena are being treated by the trainers. I hear Daniel Bryan yelling inside the trainer room about what had happen to them. However, he as wells should have known last week was only the beginning of attacks by the McMahons. Back to you at ringside," Renee said.

"Thanks Renee," Tom began. "Daniel Bryan need to realize that his sister in law attacks Executive Vice president of WWE, and payback was come not only last week but this week as well."


	5. Talking Smack March 7, 2017

After SmackDown had end on USA Network, fans switch to the WWE Network for Talking Smack because Miz, Stephanie McMahon and Vincent McMahon were all going to appears on the show it become must see TV. Renee Young welcomes the audience and her co-host Smackdown General Manager Daniel Bryan for this week's show. They kick off the show by recapping the results of Randy Orton-AJ Styles match. How Orton won and will now officially challenge for Bray Wyatt for the WWE Title at WrestleMania.

The first guest is Smackdown Women Alexa Bliss and she discussion Mickie James and then she leaves the set. They goes on to talks about Dean Ambrose and the injuries he sustained during encountered with Baron Corbin backstage. Apollo Crews joins the show next and he announced that he is entering the Andre the Giant Memorial battle royal at WrestleMania. He leaves the set.

The next topic is what happens to Nikki Bella and John Cena the hands of Stephanie McMahon, Vincent McMahon, The Miz and unidentified woman. Bryan began complain about what had happens to Nikki and John at the hands of the McMahons, Miz and unidentified woman. Renee then announced that she has just gotten word that they have a received exclusive footage from what took place backstage after Smackdown ended. They show happens when Styles confront Shane backstage about the result of the #1 contender match. Officials keep Styles away from Shane. Back to the set and Renee asks Daniel how he feels about. He talks about it.

The Miz, Stephanie McMahon, and Vincent McMahon now join the show. Miz addresses Daniel and asks him who has the authority to make matches on SmackDown Live.

Bryan says, "That he and Shane do."

Miz then suggest that Cena manipulate Bryan into making the match.

Bryan denies it and says, "Thanks to you, Stephanie and Vincent there that match didn't happen." All there of them smiles evil like.

Miz says "That Cena manipulate ad deceive peoples."

He then talks issues with Cena calling him a copycat of other wrestlers before him. Miz then cites example of how Cena has copied wrestler and other peoples.

Miz says, "That Cena copied every"… "white kid with an identity crisis" in the 90's."

He is referring to his initial hip-hop themed character. Miz calls Cena's first character a cross between Marky Mark and Vanilla Ice.

He goes on and says, "That Cena took Tommy Dreamer's Death Valley driver finisher and renamed it the attitude Adjustment."

Miz sends each insult by using Cena's phrase from last week, "but wait there's more…"

He says, "That Cena stole Dolph Ziggler's ex-girlfriend Nikki Bella."

He stated that John Cena stole his last t-shirt design form the beer company. (Pabst Blue Ribbon.)

The verbal barrage continues. Miz calls Cena jealous of his marriage to Kayla McMahon. He then suggest that Cena used his power to be drafted third to Smackdown live, because if he was drafted first. He would have to be on the show every week and he did not want to do that. He calls Cena a part timer. Miz then tells Bryan that he knows what he is talking about.

Bryan disputes all this and denies that Cena called him to dictates where he was drafted.

Miz then mocks Cena's voice and calls him a controlling egomaniac.

Stephanie chime in she agree with that statement by my brother in law.

Bryan defends Cena and his value to the WWE. How he draw peoples to the show.

He says, "That everything Cena says and stand for crap."

Miz then compare his entry into the WWE to how Cena came in. Where Cena had his hand shaken by the Undertaker and was given an endorsement by Kurt Angle. Where the Miz on the other hand, was insulted and told that he would be gone in 3 months.

He continue on and says, "That he was the one who never give up. That he embodies Cena's never give up catchphrase before him and he stole it from me."

Bryan defends Cena again and says that John came very close to being fired when he first came to the WWE.

Miz isn't buying it and says, "That you know nothing Bryan. I bet that John probably manipulated you by telling him that."

He mocks Cena's monotone voice, how he had Nikki sign a contract to move into his home. Miz suggests that Cena had Bryan do the same thing to be his friend.

Bryan goes on to call Miz a pasty for the WWE and states that Miz never come close to being fried because of his marriage to Kayla McMahon.

Vincent chimes in and says, "Watch it Bryan. If not you can be on the receiving end of a beat down just like John receive early."

Bryan calls Miz a WWE shill since day one.

Miz goes on the offensive and states that he didn't need to wrestle because he has an executive position with company. That he could have been a movie star.

Bryan mocks Miz's action ability and straight to DVD.

Stephanie defends her bother in law. The firework continues as the Miz gets in Bryan's head. By mentioning, just that Bryan cannot wrestle anymore because of his head.

Bryan responds by says, "Can't or they won't let me..." He followed that up by says, "We will see about that in a year and a half, and we'll see what happens." Daniel is red faced while saying this.

Renee tries to regain control of the ship and asks Miz about Cena and Nikki relationship. Miz mocks the E! reality shows and how Cena acts on them. Miz then acts out Cena doing re-takes on the show. He mocks how fake Cena comes off interacting with Nikki. Miz then calls Cena robotic.

Stephanie now goes after Nikki and Cena now and calls them both frauds and plastic.

She says, "That both John and Nikki just use the reality shows to help build up their brand, and that John has used Nikki to help build up his image."

Miz asks Stephanie her opinion on Nikki. Stephanie calls Nikki bella a celebrate wrangler. That I am a former Women's Champion. In addition, when Nikki joins the company she was used to do nothing and just a walks down the ramp with celebs on RAW. She mentions how Nikki used to help the celebrities feel comfortable backstage because my sister and I were busying doing more important thing like running the shows. She all of a sudden becomes the longest reigning WWE Divas champion…I wonders how that happen. Oh, wait I know the second she began dated Cena.

Stephanie mocks the fact that Nikki is an executive producer on her own reality show. She states that Nikki never did anything to earn that position.

Renee asks Stephanie is she and her sister Kayla is jealous Nikki. Stephanie looks at her and says, "Oh hell no Renee. She is jealous of us. That Nikki is jealous her and sister and then shows off her wedding ring, which Stephanie states that Nikki will never have? Unless she nag Cena to death about marriage like she always does on both reality shows.

Vincent chimes in and says, "And if he changes his mind Steph then he is a damn fool to reverse his own decision that he made for himself."

Renee tries to wraps the show the Miz does his own little wrap up where he says that they made this week's show great and it won't be next week because he and Stephanie, Vincent wouldn't be on again. Renee then wraps up the show and ask Daniel what the whole deal with Miz, Vincent and Stephanie. Bryan bites his tongue and then blurts out that he wishes that he could anymore. They show ends.


	6. SmackDown March 14, 2017

WWE Smackdown live was from the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh, Pa, as the WrestleMania 33 continue to heats up as they heads to Orlando Florida. Tonight's Smackdown opens with a look at last week's confrontation between AJ Styles and Shane McMahon after Smackdown ended. Daniel Bryan is backstage on the phone with someone. He mentions a special edition of MizTV.

"God I hate him," Kayla said, as Mike chuckles.

They watch on the monitor and saw AJ Styles walks in and he's not happy. Styles wants Shane McMahon but Bryan says, "He won't be here until later tonight." Styles to make statement and is only thinking about his career. Kayla sends the fans to the ring and AJ Styles goes out to a pop. The McMahons listens to him rant, raves, and says, "You'd think the greatest WWE Superstars would have a red carpet treating. AJ rants on John Cena going to his brother in law to get the WWE title shot. He going on about and says, "He and Shane are going to have a conversation later tonight about AJ's career. If he has one." AJ tosses the mic and leaves the ring as he music hits.

Kayla show JBL, Tom Phillips on commentary Otunga is filming a movie and Mauro Ranallo is not there because of the winter weather in the Northeast part of the country. Smackdown go to commercials. Back from the break and for Women single match Becky Lynch vs. Natalya. There was action in the match but in the end, Becky Lynch gets the win over Natalya. After the Women match, Kayla, show an anxious AJ Styles backstage waiting for Shane McMahon to arrive. Kayla then shows the fans at home what is still to come, Special Edition of MizTV back to commercial we go. Back from the break to a backstage segment.

We go back to the ring, the Miz's music hits and he come out with Kayla on his arm, and the fans cheer seeing her. They make their way to the ring and when they reach the steps, Kayla walks up first followed by Miz. He opens the ropes for her, she smiles at him and then steps through the ropes into the ring and then he joins her in the ring. Miz picks up the mic and welcomes the fans to special edition of MizTV.

Miz says, "Everyone is talking about the McMahons family because they're exposing Nikki Bella and John Cena for being frauds. And yet we haven't even hit the tip of iceberg." He shows everyone a replay of Miz, Vincent and Stephanie McMahon and unidentified woman attacking Cena and Bella last week.

Kayla says, "I love seeing that last week."

Another replay of Miz, Stephanie and Vincent McMahon ranting on Cena and Bella during Talking Smack last week too. Kayla talks about how Nikki would whine backstage about not being on TV with her boyfriend. She goes on about total Divas and how Nikki ac on the show an immature little girl who a boobs implant. She is constantly nagging him about others be married and she is not. John Cena's music interrupts and Kayla become heat that John Cena would interrupt her. He comes out with Nikki to boo. They hit the ring and face off with Power Couple of the WWE.

Kayla tell them you don't ever interrupts one of the big boss because it dangerous. The fans chant "Kayla" now.

Nikki challenges Kayla to fight like a real woman.

Kayla looks at her and says, "There is only one real woman standing the ring and it her. It's not you, you plastic doll."

The fans chant "Kayla" again.

The music interrupts and Bryan come out. Bryan goes on about how there was nothing special about MizTV and then make him want to punch Miz in the face. He says, "He can't but he know two peoples who can."

Bryan confirms Miz and Kayla McMahon vs. John Cena and Nikki Bella for Mania.

Kayla says, "Hey goat face, I am not wrestler I am a businesswoman, but I do know someone who will gladly step in for me." Just then Stephanie McMahon's music hits and out she come to the stage and looks at Bryan.

"I will be teaming with my brother in law at Mania to face fake chest Bella and egomaniac Cena."

Bryan scream no and the fans boo him. Stephanie laughs at him and says, "Oh hell yeah, Bryan Kayla is not wrestler but I am and I am glad to do it for her. And there is nothing you can do about it." Her music hits as Miz and Kayla exit the ring and walks around it and then up the aisle way toward Stephanie and Bryan.

"Oh, and one more thing, hey Nikki take a look at this," Stephanie said.

Up TitanTron was Kayla and Miz wedding, and Nikki become hot watching Kayla and Miz exchange I do's and rings and then the Priest pronounce them husband and wife. Everyone applause include John Cena who was guest at the wedding with his now ex-wife.

Stephanie, Kayla and Miz laughs at Nikki face as she watched video of their wedding almost 13 years ago. AJ Styles is shown backstage waiting for Shane to arrive. Stephanie, Kayla and Mike walked backstage while Bryan stares at them. SmackDown went back to commercials. Back from the break and for another Women single match that had ok actions in the match but in the end one women is the declare the winner. JBL and Tom Phillips plug WrestleMania 33. Backstage to Renee Young asking AJ Styles about waiting for Shane McMahon.

When a car pulls up and outstep Shane. AJ Styles creeps down behind another car and then waits for Shane to make his way over. AJ blindside Shane and destroys him. He tosses Shane into a wall, then car, production cases and more. AJ says, "He has an opportunity for Shane right now." He tosses Shane head into a car window and it shatters. He says, "Shane asks for this." Producer Fit Finely come over and tells AJ to back off. AJ delver's one final shot before leaving. Finely called for paramedic as Shane reveres. Back to commercials we go.

Back from the break and Kayla show what just happened to her older brother Shane McMahon. He's bloody and being check out by WWE Trainer. The trainer mentions he has a scalp laceration. Backstage to AJ Styles in a locker room when The Usos and other are going him Flock for what he did to Shane. AJ walks out of the locker room and is confront by Bryan.

He says, "AJ is not above anything and anyone." AJ asks what Bryan going to do about it- fire him?" He says, "Damn right. He's going to fire AJ." He tells AJ to get out and other officers escort him out.

Toward the Smackdown Bryan is backstage with Shane and he goes on about what happened early and Shane says, "Well you have no business put Kayla McMahon in match at WrestleMania especially seeing that she never been training to be wrestler. I can see why Stephanie was here, and come out and says that she is going to be Miz tag partner for WrestleMania." He walks off as Smackdown end.


	7. SmackDown March 21, 2017

Author Notes: this story is different from Awesome One and The McMahon. Maryse is Mike sister, in this story. Natalya is married to Vincent McMahon.

WWE Smackdown was live from the Mohegan Sun Arena in Uncasville, Ct, the home state of the McMahon Mizanin families, a home-field advantage for Mike's character the Miz, born and raised in old Greenwich, while his wife Kayla was born, Hartford and raised in New Britain before moved down to Greenwich.

The road WrestleMania 33 continues to heat up as they head to Orlando, Florida. Tonight's Smackdown opens with a looks at Shane McMahon and AJ Styles as Kayla showed the footage from last week, including where Styles was fired by Daniel Bryan and Shane McMahon telling Styles he now has an opponent for WrestleMania it him. A live shot inside the Mohegan Sun Arena as Tom Phillips welcome the fans at home watching the USA Network. He is joining JBL and David Otunga on commentary. Tom tells the fans that Mauro Ranallo is out for two weeks in a row and was described as he being sick. Kayla show Daniel Bryan backstage.

"God I hate him," Kayla said, as Mike chuckles.

They watch on the monitor as Bryan with staffer members making arrangements for tonight. When AJ Styles appears and he's all smile. He asks Shane McMahon is. Daniel doesn't agree with AJ being here and says, "If it was up to him, he would still be fired."

"Well it not up to you goat face," Kayla said as the others chuckle.

He says, "Shane sees this opportunity to show peoples how a man handles things." He warms him he no idea what's coming to him at Mania.

He says, "Shane is on his way to the arena."

AJ says, "last week, felt so good, his going to do the same thing this week."

Kayla sends the fans to the ring as AJ Styles make his entrance and then hits the ring. They listen to Styles cuts a promo about Shane and puts him through the car window and then accepts Shane's challenge for WrestleMania. He goes on and says he will be meeting Shane is the parking lot tonight and if we thought last week was bad, it can go phenomenally worse tonight. He drops the mic as his music plays.

"He is a phenomenal fool, and then he doesn't know he is messing with," Mike said.

Kayla sends the fans to commercial. Back from the break and Daniel is on the phone with Shane. Bryan informs Shane that AJ will be waiting for him in the parking lot... Kayla sends the fans back to the ring and for WWE Smackdown Tag Team title match. There was action in the match but in the end, Usos nails the superkick for the win and the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Titles.

SmackDown goes back to commercials. Back from the break and Luke Harper cuts a promo about WrestleMania and then Kayla, show a video of Miz, Maryse, Natalya, Vincent, Stephanie and herself, making fun of John Cena, Nikki Bella, and Brie Bella. The fans cheer and chant, "This is Awesome," now. They enjoyed the video. She then sends the fans back to the ring for Randy Orton vs. Baron Corbin, there were back and forth actions throughout the match but in the ends, Orton hits the "RKO" for the win after Ambrose distract Corbin.

She then shows everyone AJ Styles backstage waiting for Shane McMahon to arrive. Back to commercials we go. Back from the break and the fans see the hype for Ambrose vs. Corbin at WrestleMania and then John Cena vs. Fandango tonight. Kayla sends the fans backstage for an interview and then back to the ring we go and outcome Fandango. Tyler Breeze, who is dressed up as Nikki Bella Halloween has come early, accompanies him. The music dies down and then the music of John Cena hits and outcome as the McMahon watched on backstage. Fandango takes the mic and before the match and has Breeze toss fashion tickets to Cena one for wearing jorts.

Fandango says, "He will expose Cena for being a lousy wrestler that he is tonight."

Fandango tries to get a pop for Breezy Bella. Cena points to the stage and outcome Nikki Bella as her music hits to a chorus of boos.

"The fans here in Connecticut are not going to cheers her because this is the home state of the McMahons and Miz," JBL said.

Nikki looks at the fans who were booing her, she rushes to the ring, slid into the ring, and stood up, and the booing continues.

Fandango says, "You are not like in this state."

The fans chants, "We want Miz, Kayla," now. Fandango and Breeze laugh as the fans chant for Miz and Kayla. Then another chant starts up, "Nikki Suck," now. The referee signal for the bell and the match is underway. Miz, along with Stephanie, Kayla, Vincent, Natalya, and Maryse watch backstage as Cena does his five moves of doom and then they saw Breeze enters the ring and of course, Nikki come in and tackle him. Cena hits Attitude Adjustment as Nikki pants Breeze.

"Unbelievable that this match is not a double disqualification," Vincent said.

Cena applies the STF to Fandango as Nikki applies the fearless lock to Breeze for the win.

"Wow he talks about my husband copied others while his fake chest girlfriend is copying him," Kayla said.

"That because she can't come up with on her finishing moves," Nattie said.

"Yeah, Kayla she is jealous wannabe wrestler and reality star," Maryse said.

After the match, Kayla cut to the backstage area and AJ Styles waiting for Shane McMahon. Back to commercials we go. During the break, Cena and Nikki come backstage and everyone looks busy as Natalya was talking with her sister in law about what would happen during Becky Lynch and Carmella match.

"So, I hit Carmella with discus clothesline?" She asked her.

"Yes and then the referee will call the match off and then a huge brawl breaks out," Kayla said.

"Ok sis," she said.

SmackDown comes back from the break and the match with Becky Lynch vs. Carmella and Natalya on commentary while the others backstage include Nikki Bella. Carmella rolls out of the ring and Ellsworth distracts Becky allowing Carmella to hits dropkick.

"Now Nattie," Stephanie said into the headset.

Natalya took off the headset and hits the ring and nail Carmella with a discus clothesline, and the referee call the match off as outcome Mickie James, Alexa Bliss and then a brawl breaks out. Kayla shows the fans that will be on the TalkingSmack Dean Ambrose, The Usos, John Cena, and Nikki Bella.

Kayla showed another video of them making fun of Nikki and John on total Bella again. The fans loved it and chant, "This Awesome," now. Meanwhile, Nikki wasn't happy backstage of the McMahons mocks her and John relationship. She hates seeing Natalya, Maryse, Kayla, and Stephanie flaunting their wedding rings and talking how their husband treats them and they never had to sign a contact move with them.


	8. Talking Smack

Talking Smack air on the WWE Network and Kayla McMahon was behind the camera director the show. The show started with Renee Young welcomes the audience and her cohost Smackdown live GM Daniel Bryan to this week's show. The first topic of the discussion is the show-closing brawl on SmackDown Live between AJ Styles and Shane McMahon.

Bryan says, "That he warned AJ how crazy and dangerous Shane can be."

Renee and Bryan talk about how Shane proved a point tonight.

Bryan says, "That AJ is arguably the best wrestler in the world and that Shane may not be able to hang with him wrestling wise, but that he showed AJ that he could fight."

He also talks about Shane's leaping ability how he leaped onto AJ on the broadcast table.

He says, "That he did not think that Shan would reach AJ from the position he was. Bryan jokes that Shane can probably jump further than he can."

Renee jokes that she has good hamstring and can leap as far as Shane did. The first guest was Dean Ambrose they interview him and he re-challenges Baron Corbin to a match at Mania and what he will do him. Dean tells Bryan and Renee that they do a great job and then takes off. After he leaves they talk about The Ambrose-Corbin Intercontinental title match at WrestleMania.

Bryan says, "He like the crazy version of Ambrose that he a saw 6 years again in the independents."

Renee says, "That Baron has talked about getting opportunities and that WrestleMania is his biggest thus far…"

Bryan and Renee then transition to the topic of the Bray Wyatt/ Randy Orton feud. Then they announced that Bray Wyatt would face Luke Harper next week on Smackdown live the new SmackDown tag Champs now, join the show and they are chatting and bragging about being the new champions. They want to know what they have palmed for the Usos at WrestleMania. Daniel admits they have not decided anything yet. They go on and then The Usos leaves.

After the Usos leave, the next topic on the show is the Women's title scene and all-out brawl on SmackDown Live. Kayla chuckles she is the reason for the all-out brawl. Bryan compares Alexa Bliss to a Disney character. While the footage if the brawl is playing on a split screen. Bryan and Renee talk about Tyler Breezes's "Breezy Bella" persona on Smackdown Live. Bryan jokes that he looked good. Renee does not agree. Bryan and Renee promote the Smackdown Women's title match at Mania. John Cena and Nikki Bella join the show next.

Bryan says, "He was not happy the WWE Universe booing his sister in law."

Renee says, "Well, this is Connecticut the home state of the McMahon and Miz's too, Nikki Bella is not going to gets a warm welcome here. Kayla, Vincent, Stephanie, were all born in this state, along with Miz and his sister Maryse too. They were raised here, and got married here and had their kids here. So the fans here on are going to bias toward them. After all that, Vince and Linda McMahon built the WWE here."

Bryan says "I don't care who lived here, at least Nikki isn't scared to wrestle like someone else."

Kayla looks up and says, "Watch your mouth or you can be out of a job no matter who is the commissioner of Smackdown is."

They finally transition to "Total Bella skirt," Nikki is not happy with what she saw either.

"I didn't enjoy it, and how they made funny my life outside of the ring. And how their talks about their husbands treated them and that they didn't have to sign a contract."

Bryan says, "It was not funny on what they did."

Renee says "Playing devil advocate here, Nikki you brought this on yourself when you tackle the Senior Executive Vice President and one of the Principal Owner of the WWE."

"I defend my boyfriend."

"John is big boys he can take someone else insults and call him names, long before you began to date him."

Nikki looks at John and says, "You appreciate what I did right."

"Well, Nikki… Kayla is not a wrestler and you shouldn't have touched her. And Renee is right, I am used to others calling me names and insults, I do not need you to beats up anyone. Especially a McMahon who is our boss, that is dangerous on many levels."

Renee then tries to get Nikki to about what took place SmackDown and if that angered her when Kayla made accusations about Nikki's using Cena to get where she is now.

Nikki says, "That last week upset her just a much as this week. Miz, Natalya, Maryse, Kayla, and Stephanie ooze jealousy."

She yells I am not jealous of your skanks ass, slut.

Nikki goes on and attempts taunt Kayla by saying, "That she is jealous and negative about her as she has been a success. That she hates when women let jealous and are not happy that she other women succeed," while looking at Kayla McMahon.

Kayla storm the set but was grabs by Mike, and Vincent.

"You listen here you slut, I am not jealous of you there is nothing to be jealous about. I am more successful than you could ever be. I didn't use anyone to earn my titled at Senior Executive President of the WWE and owner."

Stephanie enters the picture and steps front of Kayla while staring at Nikki and Cena. John lowered his head. Mike and Vincent got Kayla out of the picture.

Nikki says, "That she is with the man of her dreams is Cena and that she doesn't need a ring to prove it."

Stephanie says, "That is such lied Nikki because all you've done is nag him about marriage and kids. You are such liar."

Renee jokes that John now has that comment on the record. Nikki stares at her. Nikki goes on and says, "That she takes issue with people saying that she has only been a success because of her relationship with John Cena."

Stephanie says, "Boy is the truth."

"Shut up Stephanie."

"Try and shut me up, skank," she said.

Nikki states, that she has earned everything that she has and that it took her 10 years to get to the point.

Stephanie laughs sarcastically and says, "another lied."

Nikki stares at her from the set while Stephanie stood beside the camera. Bryan asks Cena for his take on the situation with Miz and Kayla.

Cena was careful because his boss is off camera and Vince is not far, and there is something that Nikki does not know about Cena. Cena puts them over as entertaining.

John says, "That, "Mike" does his best work when he is challenged. He is a good wrestler well taught very well by Vincent McMahon and anyone else who trained him."

Nikki does not like his praise for Mike, neither did Bryan.

John says, "That Miz does Bryan's moves poorly. Congratulation Mike did you your best work tonight."

Cena says, "That the Miz has one more week to make fun of him, for how he looks and lives, and stated that he's used to it because every WWE wrestlers do it."

Cena admitted that Mrs. Awesome, Stephanie McMahon, Natalya, and Maryse entertained him. But after next week is over, Miz goes be to being Mike. And Mike is softer than a shoe full of baby carp. That couldn't crush a grape a fruit fight."

Cena says, "That The Miz is someone who says, he's must-see and he is. Doesn't need WWE because he can be an actor or work in the WWE Headquarter."

Cena said, "That he's just happy to stand alongside the women he loves and to keep pushing forward doing what he loves. "

"So dude, you've got seven days, to go, Mikey, before you and I am the ring fighting," Cena said.


End file.
